


I'm Different But We're Still Alike

by Bloodedbeat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s13e20 Unfinished Business, Fluff, Gabriels thoughts basically in the new ep, Kinda, M/M, Pining, just a little though, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodedbeat/pseuds/Bloodedbeat
Summary: Gabriel's different, he isn't who he used to be. But in a way, that's okay. Because he's got Sam.





	I'm Different But We're Still Alike

**Author's Note:**

> The new episode inspired me a lot so!! Sabriel for the episode!! So obviously SPOILERS!!! :) 
> 
> Pls comment and tell me what you think! <3

Gabriel was broken in ways he was never broken before. Asmodeous tortured him to the point of him being completely different from who he once was. 

He could tell from the way he talked. When he spoke to dean and Sam when he first arrived injured his words were awkward and embarrassing. He tried so hard to be his old Trickster like self, but to no avail. 

He supposed it didn't matter at the time- he didn't think he was going to really bother with the Winchesters again anyway.

He would run away again. Run away from the problems he didn't want to be a part of.

Of course, as usual, he seemed to be proven wrong. 

The Winchesters surprised him by handcuffing him so he couldn't escape as easily, but he should've expected it. 

After all, they are THE Winchesters. They're always full of surprises.

They wanted answers. As was expected-

But he found it difficult to explain. He's weak. He knows he's weak in this moment. 

He could be so much more, but at the same time he can't be. His grace is low, and his confidence in himself is slowly dwindling. 

The only way he can gain even a small fragment of his former self is if he takes revenge on those who used and screwed him over. 

On the people he thought he could trust- on the people who sold him away.

Explaining such thoughts and emotions to the Winchesters was difficult- of course it was. He's an Archangel, he shouldn't be here taking the time out of his day to let his emotions run wild. 

He shouldn't be throwing down his walls and letting the Winchesters see what's really going on inside. 

But he does. He tells them anyways. 

The way Sam is looking at him, with concern etched on his features..

It's hard to say no to that face.

Sam. 

Sam was always his favorite. He never told either Winchester this, and he doubted greatly that he ever will, but it was true. 

Sam reminded him of himself. Not the Gabriel that hid behind Loki's face, no; the real Gabriel.

He cared for his family and would do anything for them. He cared for the world, he cared for humanity.

His heart shone with Pure-ness and warmth.

He was good. That was something he appreciated considerably, something he cherished in his own way.

Even after everything the two have been through, Sam cares about him. His soul still shines brightly. 

He smiles inwardly to himself. He isn't surprised, it is Sam Winchester after all. He was always so much different than his brother, that much he knew.

"Don't let anyone tell you you're just a pretty face." He responds to Sam's words in a flirtatious, yet serious, tone. He wiggles his eyebrows slightly for effect.

He could see the surprise on both Sam and Deans face. 

Dean looked more bewildered, whilst Sam looked slightly flustered. Embarrassed. 

That was fine. It was something he expected. They don't necessarily have to know that he was being serious, that he meant what he said. 

Because Gabriel is slowly falling in love with the younger, yet taller, Winchester. And he's not exactly sure how he should handle this revelation. 

When Sam and dean leave the motel room before him, he allows himself a moment to smile to himself. 

Yes, he has other things to deal with. He can deal with his feelings another time. Maybe. If he doesn't die. 

He knows it's okay to love Sam Winchester, even if he is different. Even if he is a shell of his former self.

After all, Sam's the only one that truly ever understood him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on my Twitter: @Kikiribakuu


End file.
